Cold Hard Feelings
by Naitachal666
Summary: It started with the banishing gun. Cold steel is such a turn on. It's weilder, however, is a kappa's best dream and worst nightmare all in one illtempered package.


Welcome all to my first chapter of my first Saiyuki fanfiction. that, however, does not mean that I am inexperienced. I am a well seasoned writer that has only recently entered the Saiyuki fandom.

WARNINGS!!!: Yaoi is fated in most of my fanfiction. I can't live without it, it seems. So, Yaoi. Which means BOY ON BOY action. Man on man? Man oh man! Got it? Got it. CITRUS! What a nice blowjob, huh? GUNKINK. Just guess. Yeah, done being sarcasticly annoyed at possible 'That's _nasty!_' flamers.

DISCLIMER: I do NOT own Saiyuki. it is the property of Minekura Kazuya. I earn no money for this fanfiction, nor anything that can be traded in for cash value.

Cold, Hard Feelings

The soft pelting of rain on the inn's roof gave a quiet, steady background for the three men playing mahjong at a small table. In one of the chairs off to the side, a childish looking youth snored obliviously, dreams filled with rough-and-tumble action and dancing meat buns. At the table, a dark haired man moved a tile and smiles widely at his blond friend. In response, the bad-tempered priest grunted and made his own move. The third, a tall red-haired man of unmistakable hanyou heritage, puffed slowly at a cigarette before leaning his chair back on two legs and sliding a tile forward. Reading the kanji on it, the blond across the table growled crossly from somewhere deep inside his throat.

"What's the matter, Sanzo?" the half-breed drawled out between lips as he blew out a streamer of smoke that coiled upwards. "Losing, much?" That was all it took for burning violet eyes framed by longish blond hair to glare warningly at the kappa, but when no retort was forthcoming, Gojyo pushed on with a toss of his long hair.

"It wouldn't happen to be that His Highness is losing his touch, would it, Sanzo-_hime._" It was the theoretical straw right next to the one that broke the camel's back, Gojyo realized when he felt the ice of cold steel pressed to his forehead. Moving slowly so as not to excite the priest's trigger-happy finger, Gojyo raised his broadened hands in entreaty and let the grin drop from his face. After several intensely still and gut-wrenching moments, the banishing gun receded back into Sanzo's robes and Gojyo could breath a shuddering sigh of relief. It was never the smartest idea to tease the blond monk, but Gojyo couldn't always manage to keep himself from doing it. In those few moments, Gojyo felt something akin to terror. But, there was something electric about cold steel being pressed to his skin with the sure knowledge that death was just a wrong move away. It triggered a coiling in his gut much like that which he would experience right before the throes of pleasure. And oh, did Gojyo like pleasure. Which made the feeling all the worse, or all the better.

Letting out a slightly shaky breath or two and hoping that the other two didn't notice, he took a last long drag on his cigarette before stubbing it out and standing to his full height.

"Well, ladies, its time for bed." Gojyo drawled out with a bit of his usual smirk back in place. Sanzo sent a glare that set Gojyo's back to prickling, but the red-haired kappa ignored it and sauntered over to the teen sleeping in the chair. Nudging him with a foot until he opened his eyes and looked up, Gojyo muttered something about bedtime before leaving the blinking teen and Sanzo's violet glare alone in the room with Hakkai.

--------------O.o--------------

The gun was pressed to the inside of his sweaty thigh, a not-glimpse of metal in the darkness of the hushed night. Its barrel was digging into the sensitive flesh just over the rapidly breathing kappa's femoral artery and that made his shock so much more real. Straining and hard, Gojyo tested his wrists against the bonds that held them. It was of no use,. Someone had tied them too well. When he shifted his long legs to get better leverage to pull on his bound wrists, the metal dug sharply deeper into his flesh and Gojyo let out a pinched whimper. It _hurt._ That was when the kappa' felt a spidery hand push down on his hip, and with reluctance, Gojyo complied. Breathing deliberately deep while trying to ignore the raging need in his groin, the redhead let his head fall limply to the side and stared sightlessly into the dark blackness of the room.

In silence filled only with his slow breathes, he let the hand travel over his body without a struggle; down his hips and with fingers ghosting over defined abdominals, across the gentle rounding of powerful naked thighs that were moist with sweat and all the way up to probing at his muscular chest. Gloriously naked, the entire length and breadth of his body. As he felt rather bony fingers begin kneading circles into the muscles of his chest, Gojyo tried his best to analyze his situation. Whoever was doing this to him knew what they wanted and how to get it. Gojyo also had the sneaking suspicion that of they didn't get what they wanted, Gojyo could very easily shoot him dead. And somehow, as frightening as that thought was, it made the lecherous kappa even harder. Being completely submissive wasn't Gojyo's usual slice of cake, nor his favorite, but he was going to do whatever it took to keep that gun from biting off a vital chunk of himself. And if that was laying there quietly as someone teased and massaged everywhere on his body but where he needed it most, Gojyo was inclined to let it happen.

Hearing the grind of flint and the click of a lighter, Gojyo turned his head in time to see what was lit by the small flame. At first his eyes were unseeing from the instant mix of brightness into the equation, but when that momentary blindness faded, he was surprised to see Sanzo on his knees beside him in only his leathers that blended like black ink into the dark room. One of Sanzo's hands was still pressing down on Gojyo's stomach where it had ceased its movement for a moment. Violet eyes glinted strangely in the minute firelight before the flame went out and all Gojyo could see was the cherry of the priest's cigarette burning away in the all consuming darkness.

"San-" Cold metal was pressed to the point of Gojyo's jaw and the restrained kappa clicked his teeth together in his hurry to shut up. There was no doubt that even if Sanzo put the gun down, he could have it back and trained on the poor hanyou in an instant. Which was highly unfortunate, seeing as Gojyo wanted to know _why he hell_ Sanzo was doing this. However, Gojyo didn't have much time to think when he felt Sanzo's slender hand claw its way down his chest and into the curls at the base of his cock. It was maddening how hard and swollen it was, and even more maddening to know that _Sanzo_ had made it that way. Disconcerting, but true.

The gun was removed from his jaw and Gojyo worked it, trying to get the feel of blunt metal out of it. When that hand moved, however, Gojyo let a gasp out. There was no reason that Sanzo should be doing this to him, but _damn_ it felt good. The monk's fingers trailed experimentally up his cock and Gojyo barely suppressed a shudder, which was followed by a small moan when he was fisted so tightly he thought his dick would be squeezed apart. This was pure, unadulterated torture. The hand loosened up somewhat and began sliding slowly up and down Gojyo's shaft. The kappa couldn't help but toss his head back and let a long hiss of air out between clenched teeth. That particular sound seemed to be allowable, and maybe it even turned Sanzo on or something, judging by the way the monk's hand shifted to grip Gojyo's member in a much more pleasing way. When the redheaded kappa let out a deep, throaty moan, the hand sped up. Then, suddenly, it stopped. Gojyo watched the cherry of Sanzo's cigarette move off to the side in frustration with the impression that it took the other man's idle hand with it. The one still on Gojyo's cock slid all the way down to its thick base and Gojyo got the feeling that something major was going to happen. Hot breath on the tip of his reaction made the hanyou's eyes fly wide open, and that was the only warning he had before Sanzo took the tip of him into his mouth.

"Nngh!" Gojyo's head was thrown back and his long magenta hair was tossed wildly. His moan seemed to prompt Sanzo into taking more of the perverted kappa into his warm, moist mouth. Soon enough, Sanso was sucking hard on Gojyo's cock, bobbing his head up and down and scraping his teeth over the heated flesh. Gojyo's moans had grown louder, until he was writhing in ecstasy as the blond swallowed him whole, over and over again.

Finally, the redhead came into the back of the priest's throat with a frame wracking shudder and a wordless, shouted cry. Breathing heavily, he rested his numb head against his own sweat damp shoulder and idly watched Sanzo puff a brighter ember onto his cigarette until it went out. A moment later, as Gojyo panted his contentment, Sanzo flicked on his lighter for a moment. Laying here, Gojyo impassively watched the ember getting closer and closer to his body. It was only when he felt a searing burn on his stomach…

--------O.o---------

A burning…

Gojyo sat up violently and swatted the smoldering cigarette filter from his midsection and onto the floor. He swung his bare feet over the side of the bed and ground out the butt with his heel, all the while rubbing at the burned spot on his stomach. Growling under his breath about falling asleep while smoking, the kappa shifted to lay back down again and froze. Experimentally tugging at the crotch of his night pants, Gojyo grimaced as remnants of his dream of only a minute ago came back. Sick. That's what it was. Having a dream like that about that ill-tempered fucking priest was more than enough to make Gojyo very uncomfortable. If Sanzo caught scent of this, the banishing gun would be one less bullet and the Sanzo Ikkou one less perverted kappa.

"God, I can't believe this…" Gojyo muttered. "Completely fuckin' outta my mind. Getting off on that." He shivered and gave his sweaty hair a shake for good measure before standing and grabbing a clean pair of pants. He cautiously poked his head out the hallway door to look for people. If Goku or Sanzo had seen him, they would have said he was using his 'antennae.' Growling quietly under his breath, he stepped quickly out into the hall and made a dash for the bathing room. It was empty.

Sighing in relief, Gojyo slipped out of his soiled pants and folded them, laying them to the side to clean personally afterwards. When he stepped into the shower, his hand went immediately to the hot water faucet. Sha Gojyo enjoyed the carnal pleasures of life, and he counted a nice hot shower to be on that list of indulgences. That being, he practically melted into the hot spray of water above him. With a rather exaggerated sigh, he stretched his arms high and felt his backbones pop simultaneously.

For a few minutes, all Gojyo did was wallow in the sweltering deluge. But finally, the tall half-breed began to clean himself. A pleasing, masculine scented soap left suds from his face down to the little places in between his toes. A nice, spicy shampoo for dripping wet locks, auburn in the low light. A callused hand slid over toned muscles, bronzed skin relishing the slightest touch. Really, Gojyo always lost himself too easily in these things. It wasn't the kappa's greatest weakness, but a weakness nonetheless. It was with a hint of these thoughts that Gojyo turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. His soaked hair drained water down the deep curve of his lean back and over the tawny skin of his ass, leaving definite trails. Oh how he wished for somebody other than himself to be there to touch that sinful skin. But then again, the Ikkou would be headed out early in the morning…What a way to ruin a feeling.

Gojyo was already getting ready to leave when he remembered his dirty pants. And not surprisingly, his other pants as well. The corner of his mouth tilted upwards in a wry grin as he fetched both pairs and donned the clean ones. Next, he quickly scrubbed the others in the sink basin with some soap until he deemed them clean. Wringing them out till they were almost dry, he wadded them up and headed out the door. When Gojyo got back to the room, Goku was already snoring on one of the mattresses. Ignoring the chimp, Gojyo laid the damp pants over the back of a slat backed chair and crawled back into his own bed. Less than a minute later, he was breathing evenly into his pillow.


End file.
